Grifball
by Blackice91
Summary: An idea That I came up with because I love the Grifball game type. Constructive criticism only! No hateful reviews please!


Grifball Ch. 1

After the great war with the Covenant, an obscure sport called Grifball started to become hugely popular. The surge in popularity was due to the few surviving Spartans and soldiers coming back home in need of money to support their families. Many had little to no experience in conventional work, causing them to turn to either sports or mercenary work. This is the story of four of those former soldiers that became some of the greatest Grifball players in history.

As Jack stepped off of the Pelican that had just shuttled him to the spaceport on earth, he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as he met his wife, Sarah and his now ten year old son, Jared on the docking platform. Jack was six foot five with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. "I've missed you so much." He said as he hugged Sarah. "I missed you too Jack." Sarah said almost in tears. They kissed, and then Jack bent down to speak to his son, who he had not seen in over five years. "You sure have grown since the last time I saw you." He said. "I missed you dad, hey can we play catch when we get home?" He asked with joy. "Sure thing buddy, as soon as we get home I'll get my old baseball and we'll play catch." Jack said. He hugged his son and the three of them headed home from the spaceport. As they drove home, Jack couldn't help but think about how he would provide for his family. "What's on your mind Jack? You seem concerned about something." Sarah asked. "I'm just trying to figure out how I'm going to get a job. I don't have many skills for normal work." He replied. "I know but you'll probably think of something." Sarah said. "I heard that Grifball has become more popular, and that they are looking for new recruits." He said. "It's dangerous Jack." Sarah said with concern. "I know, but it would bring in some money for us. I'm going to go to the next try out to see if I have what it takes." He said. "Please be careful, Okay?" Sarah said. "I will." Jack replied.

Meanwhile two of Jack's squad mates were arriving at a different platform. Spencer was six foot even with light blonde hair and blue eyes. Cora was five foot ten with red hair and light green eyes. Spencer and Cora had only just stepped off of the the Pelican but, Spencer was already getting on Cora's nerves. "Hey Cora, what are you going to do now that the war is over?" He asked putting emphasis on her name. "It's Candy, you asshole!" she almost screamed. Spencer knew she hated her real name but loved to tease her. "I think I'll most likely try to find myself a good paying job and getting my own place." She said. "Funny, I always thought you would make a great stripper." Spencer said with sarcasm. "You got some serious problems Spencer!" she yelled as she punched him in the chest. "I'm thinking about trying out for Grifball, seems to be the only thing I'm cut out for after being in the war so long." He said changing his tone to a more serious one. "Well, good luck with that. You're about as athletic as a dead cat." Candy said, getting him back for his earlier comments. "And you're much better I assume?" He said, mocking her. "Well, maybe we should both go try out and see who's better!" Candy laughed. "Okay, let's do this I'm sure I'll make it but I don't know about you." Spencer joked. "We'll find out, now won't we Spencer?" Candy fired back. The two of them grabbed their duffle bags and almost made it a race to get to the Grifball tryouts.

After a few days of resting and relaxing with his family, Jack had made up his mind. "Sarah, I'm going to go try out for Grifball." He said. "Okay, just try not to get hurt Jack." Sarah said with concern. "Don't worry, I may not have been a Spartan but if I was any better at what I did, I would have been one." He said with confidence. "Don't worry mom, I know dad can do it!" Jared chimed in. "I see someone else has confidence in me." Jack said. "Well I'm going to get going." He said. "Don't worry Sarah; I know I can do it." Jack reassured her as he hugged her just outside the front door. He kissed her and then kneeled down to talk to Jared. "If I make it, you can watch my games on TV buddy." He said. "I will dad, and I know you'll win all of them!" Jared said. "I'll try." Jack said as he turned to leave. "Good luck!" Sarah called after him.

When Jack arrived at the stadium he noticed that there were lots of people there for the try outs. After he finished the sign up process, he proceeded to the field where he noticed his former squad mates, Spencer and Candy. "I know for a fact that I'm going to do better than you Spencer." Candy stated with confidence. "You don't have one ounce of athletic skill, but I used to play football in college so I'm sure it will be exactly the opposite." Spencer said matter of factly. "Somehow, I just can't see you playing foot-Candy was cut off by a voice coming from behind her saying "Damn, you two just can't stop flirting with each other can you?" "We were not flirting!" both Spencer and Candy shouted at the man who had said that. "Jack!" They shouted in unison. "You two will never change." Jack said. Both Spencer and Candy nearly tackled him as they gave him a hug. "What brings you here, Jack?" Spencer asked. "I needed money to support my family." Jack said. "Me and Spencer are here for the money too." Candy added. "Well, let's not delay then I'm ready for this!" Jack said excitedly. The three of them headed for midfield to start the try out, still talking and joking with each other as they walked.

Training was tough; the instructor showed every one the basic techniques for the gravity hammer, energy sword, and bomb. He also briefed them on safety and the power levels of the weapons, which had been lowered to prevent injury. Jack, Candy, and Spencer had been matched up with another former soldier named Alex. He was about six foot one with brown hair, tan skin, and green eyes. He always seemed to have a solemn look on his face. "So, Alex what unit were you with in the war?" Jack asked after training. "I was a sniper with Echo squad, in the hundred fifty second infantry." He said. "I'm Jack, and these two love birds are Spencer and Cora." Jack joked. "We are not love birds!" Both Spencer and Candy fired back immediately. "And its Candy, damn it!" Cora shouted. "Sorry, I just love annoying you two." Jack laughed. "We were with Alpha squad in the eighty fifth infantry, nice to meet you." Jack stated. "Likewise, Alpha squad saw a ton of action from what I heard." Alex replied. "We did, maybe too much. I still think about the friends I lost to those covenant bastards." Jack replied in a serious tone. "I know the feeling. I lost my best friend and spotter, Mike to a cloaked elite with a sword." Alex said remembering that moment. "That bastard ran him through right in front of me. But I put a bullet in his head before he could finish the job. Mike died in my arms right after he gave me his dog tags." Alex said in a solemn tone. "We all lost too many friends, but it's over now." Jack said. "Well, we all better go home and get ready for the first game tomorrow." Alex said. "Good idea" jack said. They all said their good byes and headed out of the stadium. Spencer and Candy headed to a restaurant before going home. "Man, Alex has been through some major shit." Spencer said. "Haven't we all Spencer?" Candy asked. "Yeah." Spencer said just as he noticed candy stealing fries off of his plate. "Hey, just because you finished your food doesn't mean you get to steal mine you fat ass!" Spencer complained. "I'm not fat you ass monkey!" Candy shouted. "You're right, you're not fat." Spencer said. "Damned right I'm not!" Candy gloated thinking that Spencer had given up. "You're positively massive!" Spencer joked. Candy nearly strangled him for that. They both went on teasing each other until they left the restaurant.

The next day after meeting in the locker room and getting their armor on; Jack, Spencer, Candy, and Alex met on the field to start the game. It was composed of four rounds; each round was ten minutes and took three scores to end the round. The team that won three out of four would win the game. As the game started, Jack and Spencer sprinted up the middle as Candy and Alex moved out to the left and right side of the field. As Jack and Spencer met the opposing team in the middle, Jack knocked two of them out of the way with a single swing of the hammer. Meanwhile, Spencer had taken advantage of the hammer's power to launch himself high into the air. "Spencer catch!" Jack called out as he grabbed the bomb and tossed it up to him before being knocked sideways by an enemy hammer. "They ain't gonna touch me!" Spencer replied with confidence as he caught the bomb and started running. "Don't drop it, butter fingers!" Candy shouted playfully as she and Alex closed in from the sides to clear the way. "Don't worry I'm not as clumsy as you, Cora!" Spencer shouted back as he smacked another enemy out of the way. "It's Candy!" Cora shouted. As soon as Spencer knocked the player in front of him out of the way, he was knocked down by another enemy with a sword. He was stunned by both the hit, and the pain of the swords heat burning his armor. Before an enemy team member could get the bomb Alex sprinted by and scooped it up off the ground. "I got this." Alex said. "Spencer, are you ok?" jack asked as he ran up to him. "Tingly!" he shouted as he got up. "Why did I even ask?" Jack joked. Alex was surrounded by all four members of the enemy team by that time, but within twenty feet of the goal. "Guys, a little help here!" Alex called out. Spencer was already on the way. Alex tossed the bomb to Spencer who caught it in the middle of a back flip and slammed it into the goal. The bomb exploded into a hail of fireworks and confetti. The rest of the game went extremely well for them. The team of four traded blows with the enemy team for the rest of the game but eventually was able to pull off a three to zero victory.

After the game the team met back in the locker room to celebrate their victory. "Holy shit Spencer; you're a beast with that bomb!" Jack shouted with joy. "That was nothing. Those guys just couldn't handle my amazing skills!" Spencer bragged. "Yeah you mean when you ate that sword with your skills in the first round!" Candy laughed. "Well at least I didn't take a hammer to the face like you in the second!" Spencer fired back. "We're a hell of a team guys." Alex said. "Well said Alex." Jack replied. "I think we might be headed somewhere with this team." He said. "Now we just have to climb to the top and take the championship!" Jack said with confidence. The four had just won their first of many games. They were on their way to becoming legends.


End file.
